Beautiful Mess
by Michon93
Summary: Miley is in a beautiful mess because she's falling for a certain blonde who happens to be one of her best friends.What will happen? You'll have to read to find out.


Chapter1:Beautiful Mess

Hi, my name is Miley Ray Stewart. I'm sixteen years old and I'm in a beautiful mess.

It all started four years ago when I was the new girl at Sea View middle school. _"Have a good day at school Bud. I'll pick you up after school okay?" Robbie Ray asked his twelve year old daughter when he pulled up into the school's parking lot. Miley nodded nervously and smiled a little. "Ok Daddy, I'll try to have a good day at school." Miley hugged him tightly then she got out of his truck. Before she could go back, her dad was gone. 'Might as well get this over with then,' Miley thought to herself as she walked towards the school._

I never thought I would make it through the year if I hadn't met Oliver or her. It's funny cause just when you think you're losin' it all and you start heading in the darkness, someone comes along and changes all of that. Lilly did that when I first met her and Oliver all those years ago. She's the reason why I'm in this mess, this wonderful, beautiful mess. I don't want to admit it but I'm in love with my best friend. I don't know if she feels the same way and I don't want to tell her because I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship. What's a lovesick girl gonna do?

I remember that day clearly when I first met Lilly and Oliver. It feels like it was just yesterday.

"_Excuse me, can you help me find Room 203?" Miley asked a shaggy brown haired boy nervously. He turned around and smiled at her warmly, extending his hand out to her. "Sure. I'm Oliver Oken by the way." Miley smiled back and shook Oliver's hand. "Hi Oliver, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm new here." Oliver's brown eyes widened. "Cool. So where ya from Miley?" "Tennessee," Miley replied. Oliver nodded his head. "Well, I'll be happy to help you find your way to your classes, Miss Miley Stuart." Miley giggled. "Why thank you Oliver, I would certainly like that." Just then a blonde haired, blue eyed girl approached them. She hugged Oliver then after she let go, she noticed the girl beside him. "Oh hello, I'm Lilly. I haven't seen you before. You new here?" Miley nodded. "Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Miley." Lilly smiled at her and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Miley."_

Now the three of us are in our sophomore year of high school. It's going great because my two best friends are in my classes. Plus Lilly and Oliver still come to my Hannah concerts as Lola and Mike. Which by the way, I'll be going on tour shortly in a few months. I wanted them both to come with me but Oliver couldn't so it was just gonna be Lilly along with my dad and older brother, Jackson. "Lilly landing in ten!" Jackson said after hanging up the phone and ten seconds later, Lilly came skateboarding into the living room of my house. "Hi Miley!" Lilly said happily and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Hey Lilly," I said with a smile and hugged her back. "Hello Lilly, would you like to stay for dinner. I'm making my famous Robbie Ray Ribs tonight." I saw Lilly's eyes widen and a huge smile form across her face. "Sure Mr. Stewart, I'd love to stay for dinner tonight." He chuckled then he started to cook the ribs. We went upstairs to my room like we usually do. "So what do you want to do Lils?" I asked her, sitting down on my bed. She sat down next to me and sighed. "Want to watch a movie?" I smiled at her. "Sure Lilly. What movie do you want to watch?" "_Alvin and the Chipmunks_," she responded with a huge grin.

Lilly's head was on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her waist. I wasn't really paying attention because I was too busy paying attention to Lilly. I guess that Lilly wasn't paying attention either. "Lils, you okay?" Lilly looked up from my shoulder and smiled her Lilly smile. "Yeah, I'm okay Miley. Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was just curious that's all," I replied with smile. Lilly raised her eyebrows at me. "Okay Miley, whatever you say." I couldn't tell her how I really felt about her, it would ruin our friendship and I would probably lose her forever so I didn't say anything more. Oh man was I in trouble now.I was in love with my best friend and I couldn't even tell her. Love sucks.

Halfway through the movie, Lilly fell asleep and her head was resting on my shoulder._'Oh god, she's so beautiful when she's looks like an angel sent from heaven. What are you thinking Stewart?! She's your best friend! You shouldn't be thinking about her like that it's wrong. But then again she's so sweet and nice and just well, I do have a chance with her. I just hope I don't ruin our friendship._


End file.
